Comme à chaque fois
by elinska
Summary: Yuvi-Kanda rentre de mission, une fois de plus couvert de sang et son passé refait surface. Comme à chaque fois, Lavi vient le calmer et réfléchit sur sa propre situation. Résumé pourri mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre  / Pas de Spoil  je pense


Yo ! Donc voilà, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, enfin, nouvelle, non, ça fait un petit moment que je suis inscrite en fait ^^', mais je n'avais jamais posté de fic, donc, je me lance =/ A vous de voir si c'est bien où si je dois m'arrêter immédiatement ^^''

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Comme à chaque fois**

Le couloir était sombre. Calme. Sans personne pour le parcourir.  
Il revenait de mission. Fatigué. Sans personne pour s'inquiéter de son état.

Des bruits secs sur le sol. Une cadence qui de ne semblait pas vouloir décroître, rythmée par les battements de son cœur. Il était en pleine détresse, qu'il peinait à cacher. Pourquoi la cachait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait personne. Et même s'il y avait quelqu'un, personne ne se souciait de lui. Et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Se cacher aux yeux des autres. Cette phrase qu'il se répétait sans arrêt.

_Se cacher. _  
Mais de qui ?  
_De lui ?_  
Peut être...  
_De ses souvenirs ?_  
Certainement...  
_Mais trop fier pour l'avouer._

Ce n'était que des souvenirs. Pourquoi en avait-il peur ? Pourquoi avait-il peur du sang qu'il voyait dans ses songes et pas celui qui le couvrait à chaque mission ? Pourquoi ces rires le faisaient-ils frissonner d'horreur chaque fois qu'ils les entendaient ? Pourquoi cette sensation de trahison le prenait à chaque retour de mission ? Chaque fois qu'il regardait son tatouage ? Qu'il se regardait dans le miroir ? Qu'il se servait de son innocence ? Pourquoi son cœur ne guérissait-il pas comme le reste de son corps grâce à ce mystérieux pouvoir qu'il avait ?

Le couloir était toujours aussi calme. Habité. Ecoutant celui qui était venu se perdre entre ses murs.  
Il était toujours aussi fatigué. Larmes. Sortant des méandres de sa mémoire quand ses genoux touchèrent brusquement le sol. Son poing percuta les dalles de plein fouet. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Son mal de tête aussi. Il regrettait son acte, il regrettait de se retrouver seul, ici. A la recherche d'une personne qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. Seul, depuis neuf ans. A tuer et se faire tuer, pour vivre et revivre cet enfer quotidien qu'il acceptait docilement. Seul, dans sa muraille qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde. Seul, derrière son mur glacial qu'il avait construit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas refaire la même erreur. Pour ne pas s'attacher à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que l'amitié.

_Ou l'amour..._

Le couloir restait silencieux face aux questions de son habitant. Impuissant. Comme à chaque fois.  
Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Détruit. Comme à chaque fois.  
Il s'arrêta, le regardant. Triste. Comme à chaque fois.

Le couloir impuissant, laissa son nouvel habitant réconforter le premier. Silence. Comme à chaque fois.

Deux bras l'entourèrent, lui faisant relever brusquement relever la tête. Une main douce écarta sa mèche qui lui cachait les yeux et il détourna immédiatement le regard. Mais une deuxième main saisit son menton l'obligeant à garder son visage face au sien.

_Un œil vert le regardait, tinté d'inquiétude. __  
__Deux orbes saphir se noyaient dans l'émeraude, tintés de remords._

Nouveau sanglot. Plus fort. Plus distinct. Moins étranglé. Nouvelles larmes. Plus fortes. Plus nombreuse. Moins brûlantes.  
Il avait refait la même erreur. Exactement la même.  
Il tenta de repousser le rouquin qui le serait dans ses bras mais il n'y arriva pas et finit par s'y blottir.  
La barrière entre les rêves et la réalité commençait à apparaître dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il devait se relever, pour une fois. Il ne devait pas... Il n'en avait pas le droit... Mais le simple fait de se trouver dans ses bras le calmait, ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais c'était la vérité. Et le fait du léger bercement que le roux effectuait, la tête posée sur son crâne l'endormait petit à petit.  
Alors qu'il renonçait à combattre son envie de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, une image s'imposa à sa mémoire et il s'endormit, de longues traînées salées coulant de plus belle sur ses joues.

Lavi soupira, continuant néanmoins de bercer le brun dans ses bras. Il était heureux que ça n'ait pas été plus dur cette fois. En regardant l'homme qui serrait contre lui il remarqua sa chemise qui était imbibée de sang, et aussi le tatouage qui dépassait à présent de son manteau d'exorciste pour rejoindre son menton et effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas tout au sujet de ce tatouage, il se doutait juste qu'il soit lié au fait que Kanda ne soit pas encore mort. Pas encore, hein ? Un petit rire crispé lui échappa. Non, Kanda était toujours en vie, mais son cœur semblait au bord du précipice, sinon, pourquoi se laisserait-il aller contre lui ? Le visage noyé dans des gouttes salées, lui qu'on disait insensible avec un cœur de pierre. Un cœur de marbre peut-il souffrir ? Peut-il souffrir autant que Kanda avait l'air de souffrir ?

Avaient-ils une seule idée de ce que cet exorciste avait pu endurer avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent ? Non. Et, a vrai dire, il n'en savait guère plus. Ils savaient juste qu'il était arrivé, il y a neuf ans. Rien de plus.

"Un cœur de marbre..."répéta t'il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi était sensé être insensible. Et le voilà en train de réconforter une personne. Bookman. Un nom qui lui avait toujours tenu à cœur. Mais voilà qu'il se montrait indigne de cette place. Le rôle du parfait petit Lavi avait marché sur tout le monde, sauf une personne. Il faisait rire tout le monde, sauf une personne. Il se sentait éloigné, loin des autres qui le nomment "camarade" sauf d'une personne avec qui il se sentait proche, et qui, ne le nommait pas ainsi.

_Sourire joyeux contre une moue dégoûtée par tant de niaiserie.__  
__Regard meurtrier contre un franc sourire amusé par tant d'exaspération. _

Puis, une sorte de tunnel qu'on arpente, imaginant que l'on pourrait toujours reculer, jusqu'au moment on se sent tomber et qu'aucune issue n'est à portée de main. Lavi était tombé, et il n'était toujours pas remonté. Il s'était fait emprisonner par deux saphirs sombres qui avaient vu un peu trop juste en lui. Saphirs qui compromettaient dangereusement son projet de suivre Bookman dans sa quête d'enregistrements. Il regrettait d'avoir joué avec le feu. Et s'il se brûlait, la blessure ne guérirait certainement pas avant un moment, moment durant lequel Bookman aurait tout le temps de se choisir un nouvel héritier et de l'abandonner sur la route.

_Comme on abandonne une chose qui ne sert plus, qui est cassée._

Dans quoi était-il tombé ? Les deux voies qui se présentaient devant lui menaient toutes deux à un brasier. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu et naviguer entre les deux, au risque de se faire brûler par les deux flammes.  
Il devait choisir, mais dans l'immédiat, profiter, et attendre le moment où Kanda se réveillerait, reprenant un masque glacial et repartirait sans un mot. Il accepterait cette situation. Même si elle lui était douloureuse. Il lui semblait que Kanda se laissait aller dans ses bras que quant il n'allait pas bien. Même si le roux le forçait un peu pour ne pas qu'il reparte dans un tel état, il semblait qu'il l'évitait le plus possible.  
Enfin, il profiterait du moment qui lui était permis de passer avec cet être étrange, au sombre passé et à l'avenir si flou. Il découvrirait ce qui se cachait sous ces crises. Il le découvrirait, et, à ce moment là, il ferait sont choix.  
Un des plus durs qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

_Après celui d'accepter son amour pour Kanda..._

* * *

Voilà, ma première fanfiction sur ce couple, que j'adore. J'accepte bien évidemment les reviews ^^

Merci d'avoir et à une prochaine fois, peut être.


End file.
